legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
"Hsword"
Items article |image= |caption= |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} The BroadswordBroadsword: "Generally carried by Glyph Knights, these things do some massive amounts of damage, but they are rather slow.//Damage:High". GameFAQS. Players Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002)(by CelticWolf).Best Weapons: Great Ax, Broad Sword "Like the normal weapons these are identical. Same three hit combo, same moves when holding a grabbed enemy. However, with these weapons by pressing up and attack you can behead the enemy. This can be a relief if you don't like long battles. Their are several enemies this can't work with. Of course the non-grabbable spiders and demon spiders but also any enemy with shoulder pads. They are the ones holding these weapons to begin with! So for these guys just go with two weak hits then the throw.". GameFAQS. Blood Omen 2 Strategy Guide (2002)(by Chetflavin). is a weapon wielded by Kain in Blood Omen 2. Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002). Profile The Broadsword was first encountered by Kain in[[House of my Enemy (chapter)|''Chapter 5:]] The Sarafan Keep, but could not be properly utilised until ''Chapter 8: The Eternal Prison, Broadswords were often found in the hands of the dangerous Glyph knights. The sword was similar to the Long Sword, with many of the same attacks; Broadswords were longer and wider than the Long Sword and did far greater damage, but were much slower.Broadsword: "Generally carried by Glyph Knights, these things do some massive amounts of damage, but they are rather slow.//Damage: High". GameFAQS. Players Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002)(by CelticWolf). Like the Long axes, The Broadsword was also useful because it had an (instant kill) grab attack -decapitation- alongside the usual pommeling of the face (the decapitation could not be used on Sarafan Knights or Glyph Knights, who were protected by shoulder pads or non-grabbable enemies such as Demon spiders). Notes *Few of the weapons wielded by Kain in Blood Omen 2 ''are consistently named. Weapon titles are conjectures based upon appearance. *[[Blood Omen 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide|''Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide]] does not distinguish between the different types of sword; the Broadsword is generally simply called a "sword"; it is however called a "large sword" on its first appearance. "Jump over to the center ring, grabbing the large sword on the ground outside. Enter the center building and pull the switch"'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 63 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Some player guides mis-identify the broadsword as a "Glyph Sword"."Glyph Sword: Carried by the Glyph Guards, these gigantic swords deal a great deal of damage to anyone foolish enough to get in the blade's path.//Grab attack 1: Same as Long Sword (Smash face with pommel)//Grab attack 2: Beheading. They die.//Stealth kill 1: Beheading.//Stealth kill 2: Kain reaches all the way back and brings the blade down on the head of his victim. It would be neater if the victim fell into two halves. I mean, they did it in MK2 already, right?//Damage: High". GameFAQS. Players Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002)(by CelticWolf). In-game debug inormation labels the broadsword "HSword".T *The Broadsword appears in concept art for Blood Omen 2, wielded by prototype designs of Glyph Knights. One image notably features the symbols on the blade of the sword glowing with Glyph magic energy. BO2-HSword-Grab1.png|Broadsword Moves - Grabs - Face Pommel BO2-HSword-Grab2.png|Broadsword Moves - Grabs - Decapitation BO2-HSword-SK1.png|Broadsword Moves - Stealth Kills - Decapitation BO2-HSword-SK2.png|Broadsword Moves - Stealth Kills - Jumping Downward Smash BO2-Hsword-Fury.png|Broadsword Moves - Fury Strike BO2-Enemy-GlyphKnight-ConceptA.jpg|Glyph Knight with Broadsword concept art BO2-Enemy-GlyphKnight-ConceptB.jpg|Glyph Knight with glowing Broadsword concept art References Browse Category:Items Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 weapons Category:Blood Omen 2